Sweet Christmas
) Minaduki Rui ( ) |romajisongtitle = MINI-DORAMA (Shiwasu Kakeru & Minaduki Rui) - "Sweet Christmas" |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ（師走駆&水無月涙）「Sweet Christmas」 |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama (Shiwasu Kakeru & Minaduki Rui) - "Sweet Christmas" |producer = N/A |release = June 26, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 opens Kakeru: Umm… If I’m right, so is it around here. Ah! Found it~! It was here~! I finally found the treasure~ Just kidding! This is the cake I got from Haru-san~ You’re hungry, hungry, you are so hungry that you wake up during the night. Ah~ I’m happy that I remembered the existence of this cake. He said I could eat it as I like so I’ll listen to his words~ Hehehe then let’s start~ *sparkle* Aaaaah~! As expected~ Such a beautiful cake~ Then, thank you for the foo- Eh? Rui: I~ Saw~ It~ Kakeru: AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *dog howling* 01:21 tea Kakeru: Aaah…. That scared me. Rui: Oh… I was scared too… With your scream. Kakeru: Well, that’s obvious that a scream will come~ *sigh* I thought no one was there and suddenly so comes someone and hit’s my back like that. You get surprised normally! What kind of horror movie is this? Rui: Luckily the sound was isolated. Otherwise so would everyone fly out from their rooms by now. Kakeru: That’s right~ Ehehe, my heart is till beating really hard. Rui: Well, well, here have some tea. Kakeru: Uh… I’m the one who poured it though… Thank you for the food. *takes a sip from the tea* Ah~ Rui: Ah~ Kakeru: Then, why were you in Gravi’s share room, Rui? Rui: Ah, for that so is there a tearful story behind it. Kakeru: Uh… What kind of story? Rui: I just woke up during the night so I went to search for Yamato who was somewhere in the dorms to sleep together. Kakeru: Where went the sad thing…? Rui: But, it’s cold without Yamato. In the winter cold under the sheets, I’ll, freeze. I’ll meet a horrible end. Kakeru: Making it so big…. Uh, but too bad he didn’t come he- Yamato: Nya~ Kakeru: He was there. Rui: He sure was there. Yamato, come here. Yamato: Meow Rui: Mission clear. Kakeru: Thank you for the hard work. Rui: By the way, I’ll just ask this. What kind of mission did you have, Kakeru? It looked like you were having a speech for yourself. Kakeru: Ah! He was watching me for a while before speaking to me! Eh… Nevermind, it isn’t a big thing though, I got hungry so I went to eat this, a cake. Rui: In the middle of night? Cake? Kakeru: Ah! I know, I know! I know that there’s calories in it but I need to eat a lot and grow up a lot and reach 180cm and look at people without being looked down at, that’s what kind of goal I have! Rui: Huh… Kakeru being… 180cm… Kakeru: It’s a goal! Rui: They say that having big dreams is good after all. Kakeru: RUI-KUN WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! *sigh* Well, nevermind. While we are at it, how about eating it with me, Rui? There’s a lot of it~ *sparkle* Rui: Ooooh! It’s beautiful. there’s a lot of small roll cakes. Oh, this… it’s awesome. It’s written “a protecting star” on it. Uah! Here too~ Kakeru: It’s sure beautiful. They said it’s from a menu on a recently popular cake shop. It seems like it’s not that big so you want walk with it easily and give it as present to people. I got those from Haru-san. Rui: Is it really okay for me to eat them? Kakeru: Actually so do I have 3 of the same thing *sparkle* Rui: That much? Kakeru: He gave to all the members. The rumors about us having too much sweets are going around in the dorms. Rui: That’s sure a surprising situation *sparkle* During that time, will there be pudding? Kakeru: Rui has his eyes on the prey. To explain it for Procella, so is this star-like roll cake a special one for this season, Chirstmas version. Rui: Christmas…? I see… So it’s that kind of season now. Kakeru: It was sure fast in a way that it’s surprising. In 2 weeks so is it Christmas , when the Chirstmas end so will there be new year. A year goes sure fast. Rui: Yeah, last year’s Christmas doesn’t feel that far away. Last year’s Christmas so did Procella and Gravi have a party together, right? Kakeru: Yeah! We had present contests and present exchanging too. Rui: We also ate food and played games, it was fun. Kakeru: I want to do it this year too. We went out of the topic. Then, Rui, how about eating some cake? Before Christmas, let’s have a cake party together. Rui: Okay, then, thank you for the food. 06:42 Rui: Aah~ Kakeru: Ahaha! You’re breath became white! Rui: Oh? Really? Aaah~ Oh! It’s true. Kakeru: It’s cold today, the town has sure went on Christmas mode, and it gives that “it’s winter” atmosphere, Jingle bells, Jingle bells, you can hear this song everywhere now and it’s exciting. Rui: Yeah. I like that song too. Kakeru: Ah! Rui, isn’t the things heavy? Are you okay? Should I carry one of the bags? Rui: I’m okay. The other one is tissues so it’s light. Kakeru: I see, then, I leave it to you, thank you for hanging out with me for shopping. Rui: You’re welcome. I had something I wanted to buy too so it’s good. Kakeru: What did you buy? Rui: A pencil for writing when composing. A pen is okay too but a pencil is easier to use. I write a lot so it doesn’t hold long for me. Kakeru: Hee~ composing, what kind of song are you making this time? Rui: I’m going after the image of Christmas, a sparkling song. Kakeru: Sounds weird. But since you’re the one who is making it so will it become a good song for sure. I look forward to it. Rui: Yes, look forward to it. I also bought some ingredients. Kakeru: Ingredients? For what? Rui: Huhu~ Look forward to that too. Kakeru: Oh, Okay. I look forward to it. Kakeru: An image after Christmas and sparkling, huh. If you think about it so is it sparkling. Everything is being decorated. Rui: They’re even lighting up. Kakeru: Yeah, it’s beautiful. I like to see the decorations in this season. Compared to other seasons so isn’t it about being heated up or decorating. It’s more about fruitfulness. Before when I was moving so was I only able to take a small look at it though. *sigh* To think that a day where I could calmly watch this would come. I’m moved. Rui: Mm? Was it different before? Kakeru: Eh? Did I never tell you? Before coming to the Tsukino dorms so did I run away from my father with his weird tricks and live alone. Of course so did I have to take care of the living expeces alone so I had a number of part-time jobs around this time. That’s why I never took my time walking around. Rui: Taking care of living expenses… Kakeru: It might sound like a working student but I did actually get allowance so I lived on these two alone. But I hate my problem about my stubbornness or pride. I’m the one who went out of the house yet so are they paying for me so I made sure not to use them. Part-time jobs was like a hobby for me so it was fun too. Rui: Oh… Part-time job… Kakeru: Yeah, I did all kind of part-time jobs~ You see that cake shop over there, I worked there, I also did jobs like giving out coupons, just like the women over there. Other jobs in this season would be working in a job or working in a café, or being inside a Kigurumi. There were different kinds of customs to choose among so that was pretty fun too. Rui: So it was fun. Kakeru: Yeah, it was fun. Well after I debuted so did I have to quit all of them though. If I didn’t debut so do I think that I still would have done all kind of part-time jobs. Rui: Eh~ I want to try it… Kakeru: What? Rui: Kakeru, I want to try a part-time job too. Kakeru: Eh… Umm… For you so are you working properly without a part-time job. Rui: I think so… But it isn’t so, I want to try a part-time job. Kakeru: Eeeeeeh! 11:35 something Kakeru: Hmm…. Is it supposed to be like this according to the recipe?… What do you think, Rui? Rui: Hm? Let’s see, let’s see… Kakeru: Ah, like this. Rui: Hm… I don’t understand what I see. Kakeru: Right. Rui: At this kind of situation… You do like this *flipping pages* Hmmm… According to the book so do we flip it when the mix becomes white. Kakeru: White? Speaking about white, so do I think it’s white. Rui: I wonder how much white they mean? Is it okay is it’s as white as Shun? Kakeru: I think that’s too white… That’s white in a surprising way, that whiteness. Also… Have it…? Rui: Have it…? Kakeru: Have it… Rui, this, do you think we have it…? Rui: Rather than have it… having it? Kakeru: That’s sure weird. Hm… Now if you think about it so is the cooking instructions in the recipe a bit gushing and has more things about senses. Rui, it’s now where your sense of music will make it’s entrance. Rui: Uhmmm… Kakeru, I always believe in your straight forward opinions. Kakeru: *gasp* He ditched the responsibility to me! *sigh* Well, we have put in all the ingredienses that we need, it may become a bit soft or a bit hard but it’s not like it’s not eatable! Then, let’s go with this! Rui: Roger! I have the top board ready, so pour it in, go ahead. Kakeru: Roger! Spread out the mix, bake it in the oven and then put the cream. Rui: Yeah, we get a roll cake. Kakeru: I look forward to it when it’s done. Rui: Yeah, I look forward to it. We maybe can’t become pros at it but even we can make a rollcake. Kakeru: Yes, yes, when we decorate it so will it look a little bit like a pro. To think that you bought the ingredients to make a roll cake. Did you search for it? Rui: Yeah, that night’s roll cake was good so I searched for it. I thought that if it’s simple so isn’t that many ingredients needed and even we can make it. Kakeru: Yes, that’s true. It may be hard for the first time but if we practice a few times so can we make it by Christmas. A handmade cake and Christmas, huh~ It feels awesome. Rui: Yeah, doing all kind of things like this and celebrate together is sure nice. This year will soon end but I still want to do this kind of things with everyone. Kakeru: Okay, let’s do it, let’s do it! Next year and the year after it too let’s celebrate and let’s not hold back! Rui: Yes. External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Shiwasu Kakeru (mini-dramas) Category:Minaduki Rui (mini-dramas)